Minecraft Raven: Season 1
Minecraft Raven: Season 1 The first Season of Minecraft Raven was aired between August and September of 2015, being an experimental season to see if the format worked. As of the end of Season 2, the videos together for Season 1 have amassed over 5000 views, with the first episode being the most popular with over 1700 views. The season was filmed on the CBBC Raven Minecraft Map (Version 2.0) created by Billybo10000. It was hosted on a server owned by the warrior Mandrake. This Season's winner was Jostar, who was the first Ultimate Warrior of Minecraft Raven, as well as the first Moon Warrior to make the final day. Warriors Jostar (Capritorne) - Jostar was the Moon warrior for Season 1, becoming the first Ultimate Warrior of Minecraft Raven. He is most remembered for his skillful gameplay, keeping within the Top 2 for the entire season. His sense of humour keeps him remembered in the season. Mylek (Darknesspawn) - Mylek was the Sun warrior for Season 1, becoming the first Runner-Up of Minecraft Raven, losing out to Jostar by just a few moments in the Last Stand. He is most remembered for being able to stay within the Top 2, providing a lot of commentary during his challenges. Marik (RedSkinsKiller) - Marik was the Wave warrior for Season 1, being the final warrior to fall at Way of the Warrior. He is most remembered for his constant tardiness when scheduling recording dates, as well as his intense rivalry with Neltan, culminating in the latter's elimination. Neltan (CodyIsland) - Neltan was the Tree warrior for Season 1, being the 3rd warrior eliminated from the tournament. He is most remembered for his elimination over a black feather draw against Marik. Amelian (DJCandyBacon) - Amelian was the Cloud warrior for Season 1, being the 2nd warrior eliminated from the tournament. She is most remembered for her impressive comeback in Day 2 and her close elimination in Day 3. Lore-wise, Amelian was kidnapped by Nevar soon after her departure. Her whereabouts are now unknown. Mandrake (D3ATH) - Mandrake was the Mountain warrior for Season 1, being the 1st warrior eliminated from the tournament. He is most remembered for his awful attempt at a Scottish accent and being the first warrior who failed Way of the Warrior. Challenges Day 1 * Warrior's Race (Season 1) * Stepping Stones (Solo) * Deep Loch (Season 1/2) * Wrestling Ring (Season 1) * Riddle Bridge (Season 1) Day 2 * Demon Square (Season 1) * Pole Climb (Season 1) * Leap of Faith * Pontoon Pursuit (Season 1) * Way of the Warrior Day 3 * Nevar's Port * Target Mines (Season 1) * Pool Plunge * The Scramble * Way of the Warrior Day 4 * Nevar's Eye (Season 1) * Spider's Den (Season 1/2) * Burning Battlements (Season 1) * Dwarf Mine (Season 1) * Way of the Warrior Day 5 * Puzzle Blocks * Blast Path (Season 1) * High Walk (Season 1) * Blasted Mountain (Season 1) * Way of the Warrior * The Last Stand Season Scores L = Lives R = Rings *Black Feather is a tie-breaker challenge where one warrior picks from two chests. Pick the chest with the black wool and you lose, pick the white wool and you win. Marik picked the white wool, sending Neltan to Way of the Warrior.